Goku
Goku (孫 悟空) also known as Kakarot (カカロット) is the main character of the Dragon Ball series. He is a Saiyan who was originally sent to Earth to destroy the planet, but due to an accident that altered his memory he eventually became Earth's greatest defender and the savior of the universe. History Goku was named Kakarot at birth and sent from Planet Vegeta to Earth.Goku survived as he was being sent to Earth. After crash-landing on Earth, the baby was found in the woods by an old man named Gohan and became his adopted grandson. He was then given his Earthling name, "Son Goku". Power In terms of power, Goku is the most powerful being on Planet Earth and overall one of the strongest characters in the Dragon Ball series. Due to his love of fighting and training, Goku is able to fight on par with the most powerful of characters and seasoned veterans throughout the Dragon Ball manga and anime history. These include powerful foes such as Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu. Abilities and Techniques Kamehameha Goku's signature move, he learned the move at an early age from Master Roshi and has mastered the technique. Spirit Bomb Known as Goku's most powerful technique, it was taught to him during his training with King Kai. Instant Transmission After the battle with Frieza on Planet Namek, Goku learns this technique from the people of Planet Yardrat. The Instant Transmission allows Goku to teleport to any location as long as he can sense an energy source at that particular location, making this one of his most valuable abilities. Forms and Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans (while in the possession of a tail), Goku has the ability to transform into a Great Ape when a full moon appears. In the original Dragon Ball series, Goku's tail was removed permanently by Kami and this form was never used again until Dragon Ball GT, when Goku transformed into a Golden Great Ape during the battle against Baby. Kaio-Ken This transformation was taught to Goku by King Kai during his training to combat the threat of the Saiyans in Dragon Ball Z. During this form, Goku is surrounded by a red aura and it doubles his power level. It also heighten the users power, speed, vision and hearing and can be heightened by higher multiplications (x3, x10, x20). The only side effect is the higher the multiplication, the more of a physical strain it puts on the users body. Super Saiyan This form multiplies Goku's power 50 fold and achieves this powerful transformation after Frieza killed Krillin on Namek in Dragon Ball Z. Frieza annihilated the Saiyan race out of fear of a Super Saiyan rising up to destroy him, by this point a Super Saiyan hadn't been seen in over one-thousand years according to the legend. Due to this transformation, Goku became the first Super Saiyan to appear in one-thousand years. Super Saiyan 2 This is the second form of the Super Saiyan transformation and multiplies Goku's power 100 fold. Goku attained this form during his seven years of training in Other World with King Kai. Super Saiyan 3 This is the third form of the Super Saiyan transformation and multiplies Goku's power 400 fold. Goku also achieved this form during his training with King Kai in Other World and was first seen during his battle with Majin Buu. Super Saiyan 3 is powerful, but drains Goku's energy extremely fast when he uses this form. Super Saiyan 4 Known as Super Saiyan 4, this transformation is not part of the traditional line of transformations. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku achieved this form only after turning into a Golden Great Ape and becoming stabilized. In this form, Goku is able to overpower most of the enemies in the GT series. Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 5 is known as the highest level of power to be achieved in the line of the Super Saiyan forms overall. It is said that when reaching maximum power in Super Saiyan 5, Goku would be able to destroy the universe in a single blast. Even just powering up to Super Saiyan 5 shows to have cataclysmic effects on the Earth's ecosystem to the point where the sheer pressure of the form's power can be felt all across the many realms. It is currently unknown how Goku reaches this form in Dragon Ball Absalon. From it's many appearances in Dragon Ball AF and in other internet manga and series, it only seems that this form can only be attained by either full blooded Saiyans or a half Saiyan hybrid. The only level that can be reached beyond Super Saiyan 5 are the Super Saiyan God tier of forms, which cannot be reached by one Saiyan on his own. Super Saiyan God The Super Saiyan God form is the transformation above the level of all of the previous line of Super Saiyan transformations, including Super Saiyan 5. This form can only be obtained through the ritual of five pure hearted Saiyans and a sixth one to channel the godly ki into to complete the transformation. Once Goku attains this form, it allows him to sense godly ki and has incredible powers. However, this form does have a time limit, but it can be overcome through training to allow the user to use the form permanently. Saiyan Beyond God After experiencing the power of the Super Saiyan God form, Goku was able to retain the power of a God through training and combine the full power of a Super Saiyan God with his base form. This is what is known as the Saiyan Beyond God state. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Blue) This form is reached by Goku after training with Whis in the world of the Gods and gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan during the use of his God form. This transformation surpasses the power of a Super Saiyan God and offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control. However, during prolonged or repeated use of this transformation the user will be unable to put out enough energy to sustain it. In Dragon Ball Absalon, Goku is shown to be able to also combine the powers of a Super Saiyan 5 and the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation in the battle against Cyborg. Ultra Instinct To Be Added Dragon God ''' He possibly learned it after leaving the earth with Shenron, training for 12 years and it is unknown how managed to obtain The Dragon God Form. '''Celestial Dragon God To Be Added __FORCETOC__ Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males